You Belong With Me
by Little Bellflower
Summary: Sasuke may be a genius at most of the things he does but he's completely oblivious to what he truly has. Songfic. Sasuke/Hinata


**A/N: This songfic is dedicated to my friend who is a fan of the Sasuke/Hinata pairing. The song is 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. I hope you guys like it! I do not neither the song nor Naruto. **

**---**

**-You Belong With Me-**

**(Music begins)**

The halls of Konoha High were filled up with crowding students eager to go home seeing as it was the end of the school day. Hinata Hyuuga, the indigo haired girl, was among those crowding students as she made her way to her locker to collect some books needed for her homework. A voice from behind called out to her as she took out some books and papers. The voice startled her and so she ended up dropping what she carried onto the floor.

"…ano…Sasuke-san. You-you scared me." Hinata said as she bent down to pick up the scattered items on the floor. Sasuke Uchiha gave her the same impassive look he always wore and bent down to help her.

"…you're so clumsy."

Hinata looked at him and frowned. "That's not…a-a very nice thing to say."

Sasuke stood up and stared at her with amusement etched in his eyes. Hinata stood up as well and smiled as he handed her the books she had dropped.

"Th-thank you. Do-do you need some-" Hinata started to say but was interrupted by a ringing which was Sasuke's cell phone. Sasuke took the phone out of his pocket to check who it was.

He let out a deep sigh.

It was his _girlfriend_.

Sasuke warily looked at Hinata who just gave him an understanding look. Sasuke walked down the hall so Hinata wouldn't have to hear the argument that was about to ensue. Pale lavender eyes stared back at him as he spoke on the phone with anger and annoyance written on his face.

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do/**_

Later that night, Hinata stared at the specs on the ceiling of her bedroom as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. After a few moments, she sighed and got up from her bed to put on some classical music for comfort. As soon as the CD was in the stereo, she noticed a book on the floor beside her bed. Curiosity got the best of her as she went over to pick it up.

It was a photo album. She smiled as she flipped through the many photos of her memories. She stopped when she got to a certain photo of her and that raven haired boy. The photo showed two pre-teens, a girl and a boy. The boy seemed to be carrying the girl on his back looking rather sheepishly towards the camera. Back then, Hinata reminisced, Sasuke had trouble getting along with others and was introduced to Hinata by his parents who wanted the two to become friends since relations between the Hyuuga and Uchiha were almost to a breaking point. A friendship was needed to help the two big families to get over the past. And so…it was formed.

_**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do/**_

Over time, she had developed feelings for the young Uchiha and those feelings had helped her forget about the infatuation she once had for a jubilant blonde who never seem to notice her. Those feelings grew even more as the connection between the two grew. So when Sasuke and Sakura became an item, she was left heartbroken. But she didn't let it show and supported their relationship. After all, she could never come up to par with Sakura or at least that was what she believed.

**  
**_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time/**_

The following day Hinata stood in front of her locker to put away some things before classes started. As she closed her locker, Sasuke and his girlfriend passed by. Hinata sent him a smile for a greeting and was given an awkward smile in return. It was expected since the proud Uchiha never smiled. And his attempt of giving a smile made Hinata's heart flutter. Of course, Sakura saw this little interaction and sparked a flame of jealousy within. She then proceeded to drag Sasuke away from one of his closest friends in hopes of breaking whatever feelings Hinata had for _her_ Sasuke. However, it ignited something else.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me/**_

During the weekend, Sasuke and Hinata ran into each other at a park and decided to spend the day together. They decided to go see a movie, a horror movie to be exact. Hinata tried her best to be brave but ended up clinging to Sasuke's arm whenever a part got too scary.

"…it's just a movie." Sasuke said to calm her down. Hinata, who had closed her eyes in terror, looked up to him with an unsure expression on her face. "Calm down." He told her as he patted her head affectionately. This made Hinata blush slightly and nodded her head as she released her hold on Sasuke. Surprisingly, Sasuke felt something strange. He hadn't minded Hinata clinging to him. In fact, he found it nice…in a way. He stopped himself from thinking anything else and brushed off such a thought by telling himself that it was because she was a friend.

After the movie, the duo returned to the park and sat on a bench near a water fountain. They spent some time sharing stories from their pasts and found themselves enjoying each other's company.

_**Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?/**_

Hinata told him how her friends, Kiba and Shino, managed to get themselves tangled up in a whole mess of trouble (of course it was probably all Kiba's doing). Sasuke chuckled at how talkative she was being.

"…wh-what?" She asked when he looked at her with a smirk.

"You're…" Sasuke said pausing slightly. Hinata leaned in with interest.

"…yes?"

"…weird."

Hinata made a face and frowned. Her action made Sasuke smile…an actual, true smile. Hinata was surprised but returned the smile nonetheless.

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you're fine I know you better than that  
Hey what'cha doing with a girl like that?/  
**_

Hinata stood on the bleachers of the football stadium and silently cheered for Sasuke who was the quarterback of the team. She wished she could visibly cheer for him like Sakura was. But then again, Sakura was the head cheerleader while Hinata was just a clarinet player in the school's marching band. Hinata recalled that smile Sasuke had shown her the week before. Maybe…just maybe he would open his eyes to see what she was to him.

"Whoo!! Go Sasuke-kun!!" cheered a certain cherry blossom haired girl. Hinata looked down and again noticed the differences between her and Sakura.

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time/**_

Of course, Sakura had everything she didn't. Sakura was more feminine while Hinata tended to be a bit on the tomboyish side. Sakura was outgoing and loud. Hinata kept to herself and was quiet. Despite these things, Hinata still wondered what Sasuke thought about her.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see…  
You belong with me/**_

Sasuke had scored the winning touchdown and Hinata wanted to congratulate him. So, she went to his house after the game but stopped herself as soon as she saw Sakura and Sasuke on the front porch. Hinata hid behind a bush as she witnessed yet another argument between the couple. Sakura ended the argument by storming off in her car.

Hinata noticed how the relationship between the couple was taking its toll on Sasuke. Despite his cool exterior, Sasuke felt frustrated and confused and Hinata knew it.

_**  
Standing by waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby  
You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me/**_

Hinata was woken up by the sound of someone knocking on her window. She got up quietly and opened her window. It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Hey…" Sasuke said as he entered her room through the window.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked with a genuine show of worry on her face. Sasuke looked at her and then leaned against the wall in an aloof manner.

"I broke it off with Sakura." He said with a casual tone in his voice.

Hinata stared at him in shock.

"I realized something…"

She gave him a confused look. "What?"

"…she was annoying."

There was a moment of silence before Hinata began to laugh at his blunt statement. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her outburst of laughter and smirked, "Hn."

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**_

For the next few days, Sasuke seemed to be more at ease without the constant nagging he had gotten from his girlfriend…well…ex-girlfriend. That calm and peaceful aura was strengthened whenever Hinata was around. But Sasuke being Sasuke mentally denied to himself that his friendship with Hinata meant something more to him.

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see…  
You belong with me/**_

One night, Hinata was on her bed hugging a pillow for comfort. She needed it. Why? Because her father had shunned her saying she was completely useless to him and would never amount to anything. When she was told those words, Hinata valiantly took them in and tried to not cry. The key word is that she tried…but ended up shedding tears once she had entered her room.

As she cried, she took no notice of her window being opened by a certain Uchiha.

She was startled when she felt someone wrap their arms around her in what she knew was a hug. She was paralyzed for a moment but noticed the raven black hair on the person. She embraced him as well and the two teens stayed that way for awhile.

_**Standing by waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

After what seemed like ages, the two released each other and looked at each other with a certain spark in each other's eyes. Hinata sniffled and said, "Sasuke-san, what are-"

"Sasuke…"

"…what?"

"Call me Sasuke."

Hinata looked at him and smiled. "Sasuke…what-what are you doing here?"

Sasuke put his hand on her cheek and brushed it lovingly.

"I realized something…"

Hinata put her hands on his chest and quietly asked, "What?"

"…I belong with you."

_**Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

**_---_**

**A/N: Well, that's it! I hope I didn't make Sasuke too OOC! This is my first attempt at a songfic, so I hope it was okay. Reviews are nice and greatly appreciated! **


End file.
